kimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorwardians/All Things Probable
In his series All Things Probable, Slyrr created his own interpretation of the Lorwardians, expanding on their canon appearances and elaborating further on them as characters for use in the intended finale of the series. In this portrayal, they are a species defined by war. Warriors go into battle, earn trophies and glory, and with that glory comes names, which denotes their rank in the society. Those who are not warriors, deemed fit only for mundane tasks required for war but considered beneath warriors such as farming, are considered peons, even chattel, who labored anonymously while warriors reaped the glory of battle. However, they are not a technologically inferior race and are specifically noted to be very good with technology such as miniaturizing equipment. Nomenclature and Rank Within Lorwardian society, an individual's name is tied to their rank. If they are deemed to be able to handle a level of conflict, they are given a name with that level in there to denote it. Among the examples seen are Warhok and Warmonga (war), BattleSkaar (battle), Duel'Lyst (duel), and Sord'Clash (clash). The highest rank is War, which is roughly analogous to being a high level general and they form the command structure of the Lorwardians. Warhok and Warmonga are both of this category, earning it through countless victories and battles. The next up is Battle, which functions as lower level generals in charge of overseeing elements of operations. Battles oversaw and delegated specific missions to Riots. The Riots are analogous to a colonel, roughly, who lead missions and tend to see more direct action than those above them. Riots command Feuds, roughly comparable to human majors who as expected are in the field directly overseeing combat missions. The Clashes, in charge of platoons, are analogous to a captains in role and oversee about ten squadrons. These squadrons are commanded by Skirmishes, who could be compared to a lieutenant and would then split their squadron into smaller troops. These troops would be lead by a Duel, roughly a sergeant in role who could then split his or her troop into an even smaller squad, which would be lead by a Fight. The Fights are corporals, leading small groups of the lowest level warriors in Lorwardian society in groups roughly the size of a human fire team. The lowest warriors are the Spars, though despite their name implying non-lethal bouts they are still used in combat, it is more that they have yet to prove themselves higher. Any Lorwardian not bearing one of these names would be considered a nameless peon who labored in anonymity tending the fields and manning the factories which allowed the Lorwardian's military to be a powerful fighting force. The Great Blue As with canon, the Lorwardians here speak of a prophecy of an individual called the Great Blue and it is elaborated upon. The warriors saw it as stated in canon, a conqueror who shall lead them to great victories. However, the unnamed, the workers, saw it differently. Over time, they had started to wonder about the fate of the worlds the Lorwardians conquered and looted dry. They believed the Great Blue would show them a new way of life, one without war. Most, particularly in the military, considered it nonsense, but there were still those whom it held sway with such as Warmonga. Category:Aliens Category:Disambiguations Category:Fanon Concept